


I'll wait for you

by winstonlives



Series: I'll wait for you [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anger, Caretaking, Coming Out, Day in the life Australia, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hotels, Jealousy, Koalas, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Showers, Sick Character, Swearing, Sweet, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil needs time. Dan understands, so he books separate rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fic for those people who were saddened by the room situation on the DITL Australia. 
> 
> I'm not saying this is what happened. It's fiction.

"Dan you know I am not willing to do that. It isn't too expensive for my peace of mind, besides it is technically a business expense so it's fine. Just think of the onslaught of tweets we will have if we don't do it." Phil shook his head, growing paler by the second.  
"I just think it's silly. Who cares? Really? We can just say this is my room, or your room, or whatever. We don't need to actually get another room. Seriously Phil, it'll be fine. They probably won't even believe it if they see another room anyway. Say it was staged or something, which it will be." Dan said sitting next to Phil on the bed. 

"I don't care it will make me feel better. Just let me do this? I don't think I could handle the attention. They would never in a million years believe we had separate rooms, unless I show it. And as you pointed out, a lot of them won't even believe it then. I would rather take an extra room and say it was mine as opposed to just saying that we had separate rooms." Phil said looking up at Dan. "Please?" Please say you're OK with this? You won't be mad? Or hurt? I love you but I don't want the world to know."  
Dan's eyebrows rose into his fringe at that last statement. 

"Look Phil, I understand your hesitation, and I get that the amount of freaking out would be colossal, so I guess we can do this if it makes you feel better. For the record, I wasn't mad or hurt, but I am a little bit now. No, I take that back, I am hurt... I love you. And I DO want the world to know. I am not ashamed of you, or me, or us...It is getting harder and harder to hide this. We have to be so careful all the freaking time when we are out of the house. Even in the house sometimes you tell me I'm too loud and our neighbors might hear. I get that you aren't ready yet. But please tell me you are working on getting there? I want to be able to live my life without worrying about outing us, or you. I mean I can’t even come out for fear of bringing you out with me. All I can do is hint. Not that I would make one of those kind of videos, but I could really join the community, I could say things that pertain to me personally and my experiences. As of right now though all I can do is hint and make jokes and hope to god that people don't think I am making fun of the LGBTQ+ community. Or worse queer baiting. It's fine, for now I am willing to do this for you, Phil. I want you to be comfortable and happy. It is just some days it is harder than others. This is just one of those days." Dan said putting an arm around Phil's shoulders, sweeping his hand soothingly over his arm. 

"So yes we can get another room and pretend it is yours. Even though I still think most people won't believe it. Why would we now all of a sudden get separate rooms? Should we make up a story that we had our girlfriends with us? We wanted privacy so we could have our way with some woman?" 

"Let's not get carried away. Just separate rooms is fine. Maybe it would be more believable if we had breakfast separately. I could order room service to the other room. What do you think?" Phil said looking at Dan hopefully. 

"Yeah I guess that could work." Dan shrugged. "I know a lot of what we do is not completely the truth, but this just seems like outright lying. It is so deliberate that it may be offensive. Why don't we try and get a double room again? That way we still share rooms but have different beds, that won't be anything new, and so people won't freak out over that? I could call right now and book it. They probably think we're nuts anyway. You needing about 8 millions pillows. and 70 towels." Dan laughed reaching for the phone. 

"Hi, yes this is room 650, yes, no, no... everything's fine. I was wondering if I could book a double room for tonight. Oh, OK...sure." Dan paused and shrugged while he waited for an answer. "Yup. No, no, that's fine. No, It's alright. OK, how about another king suite like this? Yes? Yes, no that will be fine. Yes, just tonight. No that's fine, someone will come get them, what will the room number be? Oh, yes that's perfect. That will work just fine thank you." Dan hung up the phone, "OK, there weren't any doubles available tonight so I got a king suite. It's right next to us, 652. When we go get dinner tonight we'll pick up the key. How is that? Are you feeling better now?" Dan smiled. 

"I guess." Phil shrugged. “I know it's stupid, but I am just not ready for that attention yet.” 

“Phil, it's not stupid. It's how you feel.”Dan pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek softly. He pulled away to look at phil, “How excited are you, that tomorrow you'll be holding a koala at about this time?” 

Phil smiled sheepishly, “Very. Thanks Dan. I do love you you know.” 

“I know you do, and I love you. Even if you don't want to tell the world.” 

“Yet.” Phil said smiling, “ I don't want to tell the world yet. It is very important that you know that.” 

“I do. Don't worry. I just have to be patient. And if it's for you I'll wait.” Dan said nuzzling into Phil's neck.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day in the life goes ok. A mistake is made, but love is the most important part. Love and affection...and happiness. And koalas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this turned into smut. I couldn’t avoid it, the story took me there. If you dont like smut stop reading at the last break. It is really fluffy. Like sickeningly sweet.

"Don't forget to set your alarm, we need to get up fairly early tomorrow." Dan said "You have to put on a straight face remember." 

"Ha ha, very funny." Phil said "You are hilarious. I set it for 9, that should be enough time. We have the Koala thing scheduled for 1:30. It takes about 45 minutes, give or take, to get the park. So I'll get up, go next door, order breakfast, get ready and come over here around 10:30, should be fine. Then I want to run to the store and get some tim tams and milk. Do a little filming outside. Then we come back here and eat the biscuits. Then it'll be time to go. Sound about right?" 

"It's up to you Phil, it's your video. Are we eating breakfast separately? What are we doing after the park?" Dan said scooting down to get farther under the blankets. He yawned, turned off his light and rolled to his side to face Phil. 

"No we can eat together if you want. I am going to order it to the other room, but we can eat together. I will just do close shots while I am alone." 

"Close shots? Then why the hell are we using another room?"

"I will show some of the room, and besides I always start in bed so it has to look like I slept alone." Phil said scooting down to mirror Dan. Bringing his hand up, he smoothed Dan's hair out before leaning over to kiss him gently. "I'm so happy that I don't actually have to sleep alone." He said pulling back and smiling. 

"Go to sleep you sap. I love you." Dan chuckled and rolled over, only to be enveloped by Phil's arms. He sighed, as he picked up one of Phil's hands, and kissed it before lacing their fingers together. 

 

\--------

 

Phil's alarm went off at 9. He yawned, then reached over to pat Dan on the butt. "Morning." Dan only grunted back in response. "Well, I guess I'll be off." Phil started to get up, before being pulled back down. 

"Not so fast, you," Dan said pulling Phil into a kiss. "If we have an entire day ahead of us acting like bros, I do not want to have to start the day like that as well" He rolled over pinning Phil to the bed, kissing his lips, down his neck and biting softly at his collar bones. "Mmm, are you sure you have to go to another room?" He whined. "Think of how many views we'd get if we started out the video with us in bed together." Dan said, as he winked at Phil, slowly rolling his hips in to meet him. 

Phil laughed and grabbed Dan's butt, then smacked it playfully. "Up you get. I know, but it is only for the day. The camera isn't on all day. We can still act normal, just no kissing randomly or anything like this," he rolled his hips to grind their crotches together. 

"Mmm, because we do that all too often when we are out. I am sure Martin would love to see you grind up on me all the time." Dan laughed. "I will act as natural as I can, but you know these videos are some of my least favorite to do because I feel like I may slip at any time, and wreck the whole thing. You know they watch them looking for things that could be damning for us. I am always afraid I will do something and you will hate me." Dan tucked his head into the crook of Phil's neck. 

"Don't be ridiculous. I am the one that edits these and we both watch them multiple times to check every last detail. If anything got out from these videos it would be on both our hands." Phil said smiling, "Besides I could never hate you. I really have to go now though. Come on, up now. I need to get ready to go back to bed by myself." He said sticking out his tongue. 

Phil left the room, and Dan rose to start his day. He went in the bathroom and started the shower waiting for it to warm up. He brushed his teeth and climbed in. He was a little aroused, but decided to just wait it out. He quickly showered and wrapped a towel around his waist. He could hear Phil slightly from the other room talking to the camera. He turned on the TV to watch some Olympics while he dressed and waited for Phil to come back. About twenty minutes later he heard a knock at the door. 

“Ok act natural. This is perfectly normal.” He said to himself trying to calm his nerves. 

 

\----

“Phil I don't think this is working. I think I am fucking it up. I'm trying to hard to be “normal”. This is harder than I thought it would be.” Dan said as he finished his breakfast. 

“It's fine. You're fine. The beginning of this will only be a couple minutes long then we have the whole rest of the day to be normal normal.” Phil said getting up from the table. 

“It still feels like lying. I’m more comfortable with being ambiguous. This almost feels like we're rubbing their faces in it. Like kind of taunt.” Dan shrugged. 

“It's not lying, it's just not telling the truth.” Phil said. “Come on let's get out of here. We got some shopping to do.” 

\-------

“How excited are you that we'll be holding a koala in a mere thirty minutes?” Phil said reaching over and poking Dan in the ribs. They were in the car already on the way to the park. Dan looked over at Phil. 

“Very.” 

“That's it? Very?” Phil asked eyebrows rising into his fringe. “Tone down your enthusiasm a little bit.” 

“I'm tired, what do you want from me? I'm tired and you're filming and I still sound like a frigging goose.” Dan leaned his head back against the headrest of his seat and closed his eyes. 

“I know, I'm sorry. I'll put it away til we get there, yeah? Don't worry about it. If, when it's done and you don't like it, I just won't put it up. It's not like I promised a day in the life video. So no one can say anything if I don't have one.” Phil reached over and gently rubbed Dan's thigh. 

“Phil we started this. It's fine I'm sure it will be good. I just think I'll take a cat nap. Wake me when we get there.” Dan smiled without opening his eyes. He took Phil’s hand and held it. 

“Okay. I will.”

 

\------

 

“He’s so fluffy!” Dan said holding the koala. He looked at Phil beyond the camera his eyes shining with pure joy. Phil laughed. His heart beating a little faster at the sight of Dan holding the animal, looking so happy. The room was warm and filled with laughter. Happy. Everyone was so happy. 

 

\-----

Back in the hotel Dan collapsed on the bed. Phil knew Dan was still not feeling great. “When you saw the doctor last, how long did he say before you would be better?” he sat next to Dan looking down at him concerned. 

“A couple of weeks until I'm back to normal. But that is with lots of rest. I'm fine I just get tired sometimes. We're almost done with the tour. I'll rest then. What else you want to do today?” Dan said yawning rolling on to his side so he was facing Phil. He rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes. Phil began to lazily run his hand up and down Dan's bent leg. 

“Nothing really. We’ll just hang out here I think. Watch something, eat some dinner.”

“Mmmm” Dan hummed at Phil's soothing touch. “Sounds nice, but what about the video?” 

“I'm sure we can film a few more things. Dinner, anime, just us relaxing. Just to make it a bit longer.” Phil lay down next to Dan. Dan scooted over to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

“Ok.”

\-----

“Crap, Phil, your contact solution!” Dan said. “It's been in the background this entire time. Now what are we going to do.” 

“Nothing. I mean we'll move it now, but we can't not use the footage we already shot. It's in the background. When I edit I'll see how noticeable it is.” Phil shrugged. “I can't believe I left it out.” 

“Someone will see it and figure out what it was. Now if we move it it will look like we're hiding it.”

“We'll move it and if someone see it so be it. It's in the background, it'll be blurred, so it could be anything really.” Phil got up, picked up the small bottle and put it in the bathroom. “It's all we can do now. I think it'll be fine.” 

\------

“That's it, we're done. I'll start to edit it tomorrow.” Phil said smiling. “You can relax now. No more filming.” 

Dan smiled. He lay down in the bed. “Good I'm exhausted. Trying to act normal all day is tiring. Come over here please. I want you here next to me.” 

Phil stood up and walked over to the bed. He leaned down and gave Dan a kiss. “Let me get ready for bed. Okay? Then I'll come back a give you a good cuddle. Sound good?” 

“Mmmm.” Dan hummed, his eyes closed. 

 

\-----

They lay in bed in the dark listening to each other breathe. Phil was slowly rubbing soothing circles on Dan's back. “Feels nice. You're going to put me to sleep.” 

“Good. You need to rest. I want you better. You have been sick for so long now. It's worrying.” Phil said as he continued his circles. His palm was warm and comforting against Dan's bare back. 

“I'm fine really. Stop worrying about me. I want to be back to normal too. I also can't wait to get home to the flat. I miss us just being with each other at home.” Dan turned his head so he was looking at Phil. “You wanna have sex?” 

“You were just saying you were falling asleep.” Phil laughed. “I think it best we don't, don't you? You're so tired and trying to get better. Sex is the opposite of rest.”

“Yeah. I guess you're right. I just thought it had been so long since we did you might want to do it. How long since you have even gotten off? I mean since I got sick we have barely done anything.” Dan reached out and cupped Phil’s jaw, stroking his thumb along the line of it. 

“Dan. I can wait. I want you to get better, then we can do it all day long if you want. I'm fine, if you're worried. I've gone longer than this. You know that.” Phil said leaning over he kissed Dan sweetly. 

“I know. It's just that this morning I wanted to, but then you had to go. I didn't get off. Now even though I'm tired I still would like to, if you're willing.” Dan smiled.

“You wanted to this morning?”Phil said surprised. “Why didn’t you get off then?” 

“Because I wanted you. I didn’t want to just jerk off in the shower. I miss you. Having your mouth on me. And your hands. I miss sucking you, and making you moan. I miss making you cum and watching your face when you do. It’s been so long since we've done it.” Dan sighed, “I hate this. I hate sounding like a frog and being so tired at the end of the day, everyday.” 

“I miss it too.” Phil said smiling. “I miss you moaning my name, when you cum. I miss running my hands through your hair while I kiss your neck. I miss your hands stroking me.” 

 

“Um, Phil? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hard right now. Are you sure you don't want to have sex?” Dan said his breathing a little shallow. He pumped his hips into the bed to create some friction. He let his head drop, as he continued to hump the mattress slowly while Phil still stroked his back. 

Phil watched in the darkness as Dan slowly moved his hips. Phil’s breath began to quicken as his erection grew. Dan let out a soft moan. “Dan, are you sure about this? I really don't think we should.” 

“MmPhil I'm sure. I want you so bad right now.” Dan said as he continued to move against the bed. “if you don't fuck me in going to do it myself and you'll just have to watch.” 

Phil's hand moved from Dan’s back, down to cup his butt. He gave it a little squeeze. “I wouldn't really mind that. I love watching you get off.”

“Phil!” 

“Okay, okay but we go slow. It's been a while. Do you know where the lube is?”

 

“It's in the front pocket of my overnight bag.” Dan said as he rolled on to his back so he could take off his pants. Phil got up, then returned to the bed moments later, naked holding a small bottle. He lay on top of Dan pressing their bodies together rocking his hips a little. He kissed Dan over and over. Thier lips parting to allow each other's probing tongue. Phil moved his mouth down Dan's jaw to his neck. He was rewarded by small moans. He reached up and ran his hands through his brown hair and gently pulled so Dan's head was at an angle allowing better access. Dan closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of Phil. He ran his fingers up Phil's sides eventually meeting at the small of his back. He linked his arms together to pull Phil tight against him. Phil moved his thigh between Dan's legs, as he rocked his hips. Dan gasped at the new sensation of friction and pressure. 

"Phil, please, I need you." Dan whined, rutting his hips up to meet Phil. "Been too long." 

Phil began to move lower down Dan's body, kissing, biting and sucking the smooth skin. He left little love bites in areas he knew would be hidden by clothes. Dan moaned his name, loving that Phil was marking him. He carded his fingers through Phil’s hair. 

“Are you ready for me to start, are you okay?” Phil said smiling as he reached Dan's hips, biting softly at the sensitive skin. 

 

“Better than okay. Start. Please I can't take much more of this. I want to feel you inside me.” 

Phil groaned at Dan's words, imagining the feeling of what he described. He picked up the lube and spread a generous amount on his fingers. He licked the skin just next to Dan’s cock before sitting back on his heels. He picked up Dan’s legs and put them on his shoulders. He kissed the soft skin of his inner thighs, then sucked, marking him there too. As he did so he ran his lubed finger against Dan's entrance, eventually applied more pressure until it slipped in. Dan gasped. 

“Fuck Phil. I missed you.” Dan said throwing his head back against the the pillows. 

Phil worked on loosening Dan up while he began to slowly pump his own erection. “You're so beautiful like this. Letting me open you up for me. Does it feel good? Tell me, what do you want me do to you? I want to hear you.” he let go of himself, and began to slowly run his hand lightly up and down Dan's thighs. 

“Mmmm Phil….I want you to make love to me. I love to feel you stretching me open, just for you.” Phil added a second finger, and watched as Dan’s hips gave an involuntary lurch upwards. He moaned as he felt Dan tighten around his fingers. “I want to feel your balls tighten as you thrust deeper and deeper inside me.” Phil added a third finger, moving them in and out slowly. He crooked them making sure to stretch Dan as deep as he could. “And when you're as far as you can go, I want to watch you cum. I want to feel you fill me up. Mark me on the inside. Just for you. Only you, Phil. Mmmm I think I'm ready. I can't wait anymore. Please.” 

Phil pulled his fingers free from the tight ring of muscle, and picked up the lube once more. He leaned forward and kissed Dan. His cock was already dripping just from Dan's words. He licked Dan's bottom lip requesting entry. Dan obliged. Phil licked hotly into his mouth. Dan sucked lightly on Phil’s tongue, making Phil moan, and buck his hips. He pulled back and moved down Dan's body. He stopped above his hard cock and licked up the length of it. He took it swiftly into his mouth, and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked. He pulled up, letting it drop with a wet pop. Phil then applied more lube to his hand, the spread it on his own erection. 

“Are you sure you're babe? This might hurt a little bit. It's been a while.” 

“I know. But it'll be worth it. I'm ready.” Dan said as he reached forward and ran his hand lightly down Phil's torso. He smiled up at Phil. 

Phil lined himself up to Dan's entrance, slowly he pressed in. He stopped as soon as the head became encompassed by the tight hot heat of Dan. He took a deep calming breath. He moved farther and farther, slowly, until he bottomed out. Deep inside, he let himself fall forward, so that he was nose to nose with Dan. He looked in his eyes. “God I love you,” he said. “I love all of you, the way you feel around me, the way you taste, the way our bodies fit together. I love your mind, and your sense of humor. I love your dimples and the way your eyes crinkle at the corner when you smile for me.” As he spoke he began to roll his hips, gently pulling out and pushing back in. He peppered kisses over Dan's mouth, cheeks,neck, and back to his mouth again. Dan gripped his butt in one hand as he threaded the other through his hair. “I love the way your hands feel soft and warm on my skin.” Phil took Dan's hand from his hair and kissed the palm. He then kissed the pad of each finger. He brought Dan's hand down to his chest, “Feel my heart. You, and only you make it race like that.” 

Dan looked at where his hand had been placed on Phil's chest. Dan nodded, then slid his hand finding Phil’s nipple. He lightly brushed his thumb over the pink flesh. Phil's hips jolted at the sensation, causing Dan to let out a low moan. Phil began to pick up speed. Pulling out farther and farther until only the head remained inside. He rested his weight on his elbows, pulling Dan down and into him by the shoulders. 

Faster and faster he moved until the sound of their bodies meeting over and over again began to fill the room. Dan was panting and calling Phil's name. “Phil…..Phil… I’m so close. Come in me please. I want to feel you cum. Cum for me.” Phil's hips pounded into him, over and over again. Dan came, his cock pulsing, pressed between them. Phil followed as Dan tightened around him with his orgasm. Phil slowed his movements, working though his high. Dan watching his face go slack with it. Phil pumped slowly, he bent his head and pressed his forehead against Dan's. Their breath mixing, Dan smiled up at Phil. “I love you. So much.” he tipped his head to press his lips to Phil's. He ran his hands up and down Phil's back, easing the taught muscles. Phil let himself drop fully on Dan. Resting his head in the crook of his neck, kissing lazily. He was still inside Dan, but neither wanted to loose the connection yet. 

“How do you feel?” Phil asked quietly. “Are you okay?” 

“I feel like I died and went to heaven.” Dan said, still stroking Phil’s back. “That was exactly what I needed.” he yawned on the last word. 

“You're tired I should..” Phil began to lift himself off Dan. 

“No don't go yet. Stay just as you are. I want to feel you on me, in me, a little bit longer please.” Dan whined as he gripped Phil's sides. 

Phil relaxed again. “I feel like I'm crushing you.” 

“You're not. I feel warm and safe and loved, and I don't want it to stop yet.” Dan turned his head to kiss Phil's neck. “I want to fall asleep like this. Please stay like this as long as you can.” 

“Mmmm. If that's what you want, I will.” 

“I do.” 

They lay like that for a while, until Dan's breathing became deep and slow. His hands falling to his sides. His body naturally worked Phil’s flaccid penis out already. Phil rolled gently off of Dan, not wanting to wake him, and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He ran it under warm water and brought it back to the bed. He leaned over and cleaned Dan up, then himself. He kissed Dan's forehead, “Love you more than you could ever know,” he whispered.

He put the cloth on the bedside table and lay down. He reached for the blankets and covered them both. He lay on his side and watched Dan sleep, until he too closed his eyes and dozed off.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has had enough of Dan's attitude. They fight. It's a big one. Could this be the end?  
>    
> ...

"Come on Phil, move it or lose it!" We only have a couple hours as is and we aren't even there yet." Dan said hurrying down the hall towards the elevators of their Melbourne hotel. "Aren't you excited to have a little free time at an amusement park? Seriously, Luna Park looks like so much fun. Hopefully lines aren't too long so we can get on more than just one ride before we have to go." 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Phil said panting as he caught up to Dan wrestling his bags. "I swear these bags get harder and harder to carry. I almost dropped the laptops back there. Why don't you take them for a minute?" He handed Dan the bag. He rolled his shoulders to loosen his muscles. 

"Phil, these barely weigh anything. How weak are you? Jesus." Dan said laughing at Phil. "Maybe we need to start pumping iron when we get back. I hear people lose muscle as they age, Maybe you need to take a senior fitness class." They stepped out of the elevator, and walked to their hotel room. Phil arrived first, sliding his key in the slot. It didn't work. He tried another 3 times before Dan pushed him aside. "Let me do it, you're useless Phil." Once the door swung open they bustled in and dropped their bags. "Are you ready Phil?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go." Phil said somewhat reluctantly, as they walked back down the hall. "What time do we have to be at the venue?" 

"6:30. Which will give us only a few hours at the park." 

"Hang on a second...I don't have my phone." 

"Well where did you leave it? Did you take it out in the room?" Dan said stopping and turning to Phil. 

"I don't think so. Maybe?" Phil said feeling his jean pockets. "I don't have my wallet either," He turned, back towards the room. Dan followed sighing in frustration. "I must have put it in one of the bags." 

Once back in the room, Phil went to the bags and started to open zip after zip. "I can't find either! Crap! Come and help me look will you." Dan crossed the room, and started to take things out of the bags.

"Phil, why the hell can't you keep track of your shit? Of course you lost your phone and your wallet when we are in a hurry. You ruin everything. Here. Here is your wallet, and here is your Phone."Dan shoved the items into Phil's hands. "What the hell were you thinking? Why on earth did you shove them into the bottom of the laptop bag? I mean why not put them in your pockets like normal humans? Come on lets go. We don't have very long before we have to do some work. If I don't get to ride a roller coaster because of you...." Dan walked to the door shaking his head.

"You, know what. I think I'm just going to stay here. I don't feel like going." 

"What? Why not? I thought you were craving some candy floss? The Phil Lester I know and love, never misses an opportunity to stuff his face with sugar." Dan said standing in the doorway, looking confused. 

"I just don't want to." Phil said sitting down on the end of the bed. 

"Phil come on, I can't go alone." Dan whined coming back into the room letting the door close behind him. "It won't be any fun." Dan pouted. 

"I'm tired. I feel like you have been making snide comments all day to me. What is up with you? "Phil you ruin everything...Phil, you're useless....Phil you suck." It is one thing for comedic effect in videos, but all day is just too much. You're crossing a line. It needs to stop." Phil said his voice quiet. 

"Phil you know that is just how I talk. You know I don't think you're useless." Dan said sitting down next to Phil. "I mean sure we miss some things because you lose something, or break something, or forget something, but that is part of how you work. I understand that. I love you in spite of your misgivings." Dan said playfully bumping shoulders with Phil. Phil moved away, which did not go unnoticed. 

"You should go. As you said there isn't much time." Phil said standing up and going into the bathroom. Dan watched for a moment not quite sure what to do. 

"I don't want to go without you. If you're not going, neither am I." Dan said, hoping that would get Phil out of the bathroom. No such luck. Dan waited a good fifteen minutes before he stood up and talked to the door blocking him from Phil. "Please come out here and talk to me. I'm sorry alright? I won't ever make a joke at your expense again." Phil did not come out. Dan waited a few more minutes. "Fine I'm leaving, but when I come back we are talking." Dan didn't leave. A few more minutes passed before the bathroom door opened. Dan was sat on the little love seat that was in the room. He was on his phone looking at twitter, but looked up when Phil stepped out. 

"Thought you left." Phil said frowning. 

"I didn't think you would come out of there if I didn't leave. So I pretended to leave. "Phil, are you okay? You know what I said was just a joke right? I don't mean any of it. I would be utter crap if I didn't have you in my life." Dan got up and walked over to Phil, placing his hand on Phil's arm. 

"Yeah I know you are sorry. It's just... it still hurts. You know that saying about how jokes are funny because they are true? I know you, and that is right up your alley comedy wise. So even though you say that you don't mean it, I know that you do mean it to an extent. So I just.... I just need a break from that is all. "

"OK Phil, I am sorry. Most of the time I don't even know I'm doing it. Dan said smiling shyly. "If I do it again, let me know. It seems to me that you have been keeping this pent up for a while. Talk to me Phil, the last thing in the world I want to do I make you upset. Okay? Promise you will?"

"I will. I'm sorry, I guess I kind of overreacted. It's just that I'm tired and it just felt like you were picking on me all day. Which is silly I know. I know you are tired too and your filter is pretty loose when you're tired." 

"It's not silly if that is how you feel. Now that we have this all figured out, can we go now? We may be able to squeeze in a ride or two" Dan said smiling giving Phil a loving peck on the lips. 

"Yeah, we can." Phil said unenthusiastically. They walked in silence to the lift, tension still high. The doors opened with the sound of a bell and they both stepped in. Dan looked at Phil giving him a hopeful smile. Phil smiled back, even if it wasn't his normal smile Dan took it as a good sign. As the car slowly descended Dan cleared his throat. 

"So what did you want to ride the most? I'm sure we'll still have enough time to ride a few rides. I'm not worried about it. I know I want to ride that big roller coaster, the scenic railway one. And that Enterprise ride looks promising. It'll be fun to just relax a little bit won't it? Just us hanging out." He reached over and took Phil's hand, lacing their fingers together. 

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it too, I do love a rollercoaster." Phil smiled as full genuine smile. Dan was about to lean in and kiss him, but they had finally reached the lobby, so instead they dropped hands and walked outside to the waiting car. Once in the back seat Dan started looking at his phone again, " Have you seen all these people who are coming out this year? Isn't that great that so many people are accepting themselves. And their fans are so supportive. This is like the year of coming out for so many people, kind of exciting, yeah?" Dan said smiling wide at Phil. Phil's face however, was not beaming back. He looked like he was either going to explode with anger or tears. 

"Driver, Please can you let me out." Phil said scooting to the edge of his seat ready to get out as soon as the car had stopped. They were still in the parking lot and driver turned back to the lobby entrance. 

"What?! Now?" Dan said exasperated. "I take it we are not going to the park," 

"Very observant of you." Phil said as the car came to a halt. He pushed his door open and climbed out, walking briskly to the lifts. He punched the button and waited, Dan came up panting and stopped next to him. "What is happening? I am so confused right now." Dan said catching his breath. "What did I say to upset you this time?" Phil looked pointedly around and then at Dan. If they were going to fight I was most definitely not going to be in the lobby of their hotel. The doors opened and they climbed in. 

"I'm sorry OK I just am not ready to take the leap yet. I wish you wouldn't rub it in my face." Phil said his voice low. 

"What the bloody hell are you on about Phil? What leap?" 

"You know very well what you were saying. I am not ready to come out." Phil said looking at Dan his eyes glassy. 

"What?! I wasn't saying anything about you. I know you're not ready. Where is this coming from? What is happening? I feel like I slipped into an angsty AU Phil." Dan said looking around. "I was not saying anything about you coming out. I was honestly happy for people. That had nothing to do with us. To be honest it didn't even cross my mind. I know you're not ready. I love you, I will wait as long as you need me to. It's fine." Dan said reaching out to Phil just as the doors of the elevator opened on their floor. Phil practically ran out, and down the hall to the room. He realized too late that he did not have his key however, and had to wait for Dan to arrive moments later angering him more. 

"It certainly felt like that. I feel pressure every day from all over, and then there's you. Making comments about how I "ruin everything", and how great it is for everyone. I just need time. That's it. Time is all I want, and here you are pushing me to the edge when you of all people know how hard it is for me. I just need time and being pushed just seems to make it worse. And you treating me like crap until I do, does not make it any better. I know that is what your problem is lately, you are just being so....so obnoxious. Like a little kid acting out because he didn't get his way." 

"OK fine, yes, it would be great if I could come out. There I said it. But I can't come out because, even if we still insist we are just friends, people won't believe that you are straight. And that sucks. My life is dictated by your fears. You could get a beard. Would that be better? Completely deny your sexuality? Deny any kind of attachment to me. Maybe pull the whole, "he's just an actor, I don't even like him that much" shtick again. I could come out, and at the same fucking time Phil, you miraculously and coincidentally get a hot girlfriend who you can't keep your hands off of. And in "gasp" public no fucking less! That's it we just need to do, find you a beard! " Dan threw up his hands, turned and walked to the love seat once again. He plopped down, huffing as he crossed his arms angrily in front of his chest. "Denial is not just a fucking river in Egypt, it could be our whole life Phil! It could be wonderful. Just think, you, me, and your beard...what a happy family." 

"I don't believe you. I just don't. I get it, I know I am holding you back, and I'm sorry. I just don't see why you need to do this now. Are you jumping on the bandwagon or something? Seriously, I just need time. You keep saying you understand, but the way you have been acting, it seems like you are not fine with it. Would it be better if we broke up, split up our duo act and went our separate ways. You could get in on all that 'sweet lgbtq+ action' without me. Would that make you happy? Far be it for me to hold you back, Dan." Phil shouted still standing near the door. "How...how could you even say that to me. You're just being hurtful. You know I don't want to "deny" anything, I just don't want to say anything in general. A beard. Really Dan? I can't even deal with you right now. You are just acting like a whiny little brat. Let me know when you grow up." With that Phil turned and walked out the door. Dan didn't get up. He just sat there fuming. 

"He'll be back," Dan said to the empty room. Dan waited, and waited. Hours passed, and it was time for them to head to the venue. He texted Phil. 

Dan:  
We are supposed to be at the venue in 20 minutes. Where are you? 

He never got a response so he went down alone to the waiting car. He was starting to worry. 

Dan:  
The car is here. Are you coming? 

 

Dan:  
Phil, we have to go. I'll have the car wait another 5 minutes. If I don't hear from you. I will just go to the venue then?

 

Dan waited another ten minutes before having the driver pull away from the curb. He looked at his phone every two seconds the entire way to the theater. No messages came in. When he pulled up to the side door of the theater, he walked up to the side entrance. The door was locked. He knocked and waited. Nothing happened. "What the hell else can go wrong today?" He said under his breath as he pulled up his manager's number on his phone. He dialed and waited for the her to pick up. "Hey, it's Dan, I'm at the theater but no one seems to be here." He listened for a minute, "What?! Okay, that would have been good to know. No, no it's fine. I will just see it tomorrow. I'm sure it will be fine." He hung up the phone. He wanted to scream, and cry, and pound his fist or his head against something. Phil had come an hour before and looked around, did what he had to do and left telling the crew and the theater employees that they were done for the day. 

Dan:  
Phil that was underhanded. I can't see the theater before tomorrow now! >:/

Still no response. Dan climbed back in the car, and returned to the hotel. He was so angry he practically radiated heat. Seething he stepped inside the elevator. "Wait until I get back to the room Phil, you're going to get a fucking ear full!" He said to no one. The elevator doors opened and he stomped his way back to the room. Opening it, he did not see Phil as he had expected. In fact the room was dark and empty Phil's luggage was gone. His anger almost left at once. "Phil, where are you?" He said, his voice quiet. 

Dan:  
Phil where are you? I came back and you still aren't here. Your luggage is gone. 

No response. Another hour passed, and his stomach growled. He decided to order some room service even though he didn't really feel like eating, he was so upset. He still didn't know where Phil was. His meal came, and he ate alone. He couldn't remember the last time he had dinner by himself. He began to cry. He pushed the last half of his meal away and picked up his phone. He dialed this time, he listened to it ring and ring, finally going to voicemail. He tried again and again. After six back to back calls, all ending with him listening to the voicemail message he dropped his phone and cried some more. He sobbed into the duvet. "Phil where are you?" It took him a while to calm down, taking in gulps of air. After his crying jag, Dan picked his phone and texted one last time. 

Dan:  
At least tell me you are OK. Are you alive Phil? You're scaring me. 

He put his phone down, staring at it, willing it to do something. Five minutes passed and nothing happened. He got up from the bed, and went into the bathroom. He scrubbed his face and got ready for bed. When he came back he had received a single word message. 

Phil:  
Alive. 

Dan cried again. Relieved to at least know that much, but also so sad, he knew that this was not an ordinary fight. Normally, by now they would be making up. This time though, he was beginning to doubt they ever would.

Dan:  
Thank you. Are you coming back?

 

Dan:  
Please talk to me Phil. :'(

 

Dan:  
Phil?

 

Dan:  
Goodnight, I guess. I love you. See you tomorrow morning?

 

He fell asleep clutching his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out different than I had anticipated. Possibly making this fic a little longer. Possibly
> 
> There is an alternate ending I am writing. If you chose to read that it continues from the end of this chapter. Kind of like a choose your own adventure story.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil comes to an unexpected conclusion. Dan fights for what he knows is best.

"Dan...Dan... wake up..." 

Dan opened his eyes, the room dark aside from the slivers of daylight sneaking through the thick hotel curtains. He blinked, was he dreaming? Was it all a dream? 

"Dan?"

"Phil! Oh my God!" Dan threw his arms around Phil's neck. "Phil....Phil..." Dan said, tears began to stream down his cheeks. "Phil, you came back! You came back!" Dan was too happy to realize that Phil was not returning his embrace, but sitting stock still. Dan pulled away slowly and looked at Phil's face. He was not smiling. Dan's heart sank to his knees. "Oh..." 

Phil looked down at his lap, not wanting to make eye contact. Dan could see his bottom lip begin to tremble. Dan tentatively reached for Phil's hands, he was afraid that he would pull away, but he didn't. Dan decided that that was encouraging. "Dan, I'm sorry..." Phil said looking up finally. 

"Oh Phil, I should be the one to apologize. I said some really awful things to you yesterday. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Dan just, just let me speak for a minute okay? I just need to get this off my chest." Phil took a deep breath. "I don't know if....I don't know if this working anymore." His voice shook, as tears silently fell. "I love you so much, so so much, but I think when we get back to London it’s best if we go our separate ways." He looked down at his hands, that were still enclosed by Dan's larger hands. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I think it best that we break up." 

"Phil! I'm sorry! I really am, how can I make it up to you!? Don't break up with me, please. I didn't mean any of it." Dan was beginning to panic. He was breathing heavy, He couldn't catch his breath. Tears and snot were pouring down his face. "Phil, please, please....please don't leave! I love you so much! Please try to forgive me, please." Dan begged. Phil stood up, not looking at Dan and walked towards the door. Dan collapsed on the bed his face screwed up as he cried harder than he ever had in his entire life. "Phil, please...." He sobbed into the duvet. Phil returned to the bed, holding a box of tissues and a water bottle. 

"Here, Dan. Dan...please stop crying." Phil said as he smoothed the hair on the back of Dan's head trying to soothe him, it however brought more sobs. Phil waited for Dan to calm down a little bit before he spoke, careful not to touch Dan again.

"Dan please understand that I think this is for the best. I want you to be happy, and I can see that I can't give you that. Not the way you deserve. You deserve everything, but with me you have to hide yourself, you have to live under my fears. I can't keep kidding myself. I know that you will finally give up on me, and I can't have you think that it is in anyway your fault we failed. I know you, it would be harder on you to break up with me, because you wouldn't want to hurt me. So I am doing it for you. You can move on and find someone who doesn't hold you back, who lets you be you. Because you deserve it." Phil was crying as he said this, tears dripping from his chin landing onto his lap. "I love you too much to let you stay, or to make you stay." 

"Phil you don't hold me back! How could you think that, with you I have accomplished so much. I would have never gotten this far without you. I would probably be miserable and alone." Dan said wiping his face. "I thought you were breaking up with me because I was so awful to you, but now I see it is just you being sweet. Misguided, but sweet." Dan laughed lightly, his panic subsiding. 

"Phil just because you don't want to come out does not mean you're holding me back. So what!? Really....You and I are out enough. I mean, it isn't like I was going to make a video, make it a big thing at all really. We are out to those closest to us and that is what really matters." Dan smiled. 

“I could care less if you came out. For me anyway. I just think us not being open with the internet adds stress where there doesn't have to be. Think about all those videos we made but couldn't upload because they were too coupley, and after editing they were about two seconds long. You wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. We could just be us, and not worry so much. It's not like I expect you to run around waving a flag or anything. Just to accept yourself. I can see how scared you are sometimes and it makes me sad for you.” Dan rose and went to throw away his tissues. 

“I know, you're right.” Phil said. “I am scared. It makes me mad that I am, and I took it out on you yesterday. But I can't seem to shake that fear. I would love to be able to be open about it, but something just holds me back.” Phil said wiping his eyes. “I don't know if I will ever be brave enough. I don’t want to lose you, but I can't see how I should be able to keep you too. You should be with someone who can proudly sit beside you, open to everyone. Someone who isn't afraid of what they are or who they love. I don't know if I can ever be that person. I wish I could promise that one day I will but I can’t. It breaks my heart, yet I have this overwhelming fear. Fear of what, I don't even know.” Phil closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. His chest heaved with soundless sobs

“Oh Phil…” Dan said quietly pulling Phil into his arms. “I don't want someone else. I just want you. If someone proclaimed his love to me live on national TV and they weren't you, I wouldn't care. I just want you. I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy, and love me the best way you can. I can see that this goes farther than just being more open. You're scared. That's fine. It's a scary thing. We'll work through it together, okay? You know how much we can accomplish when we're a team. Together is what's important. Don't leave me because you're scared. If you never come out I'll accept that. I know it will be hard at times, and we may have another fight or two about it. But us breaking up is not the answer.” Dan turned his head to press his lips gently to Phil's neck. “I love you no matter what. You can't get rid of me that easy.” 

Phil smiled, a weak smile but a smile nonetheless. He sighed as Dan ran his hands slowly up and down his back to calm him. “Dan?” 

“mmhmm” Dan hummed. 

“Dan, I love you.” Phil pulled back so he could look at Dan. “I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I just have to look at you, and I can feel my heart tighten. Just thinking about being without you made me sick. I didn’t think I could keep you. I’m just so scared. But if you're with me it makes it a little bit better.” he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “Can I keep you forever?” 

“Wild dogs couldn't drag me away.” 

“No matter what?” Phil asked. 

“No matter what. There is nothing that could take me from you. Even if I died before you. Be prepared to be haunted. We could learn to make pottery.” Dan laughed, he tipped forward and pressed his lips to Phil's. It was a short sweet kiss. Phil’s hand moved to cup Dan’s cheek. 

“Was that a horrible reference to a movie?” Phil said smiling, as he pulled away just enough to speak. 

“Maybe.” Dan said, laughing. Phil cut his laughter short however by pulling Dan into a much more passionate kiss than before. 

 

“God, I love you.” Phil whispered, pulling back a bit. “I’ll try so hard to work through this fear. I want to brag to the world you're mine. I have to be the luckiest man alive to have you in my life.” 

“Work through the fear Phil, but please don't get cocky.” Dan said winking. “Love you too, you dork. More than you will ever know.”

“I’m always up for a demonstration.” Phil said pulling Dan into another kiss. Phil's hands traveled down Dan’s body, pulling Dan to him so that he was forced to sit on his lap. Phil's lips traveled down Dan’s smooth neck to his collar bone. He sucked a mark there, as Dan threaded his fingers through Phil’s hair. 

“Phil…” Dan’s voice was low, “Phil, I'm so happy you came back to me.” Dan tilted his hips to grind their hardening cocks together. 

“Me too, babe.” Phil ran his hands down Dan's bare back, eventually cupping his ass. 

“Mmmmm. Why are you still wearing so many clothes?” Dan said as he continued to move his hips. 

Phil leaned back a bit, so Dan could pull it free. As soon as the milky white skin was bare Dan leaned down to run kisses over Phil’s shoulders, neck and chest leaving little love bites in his wake. 

Their breath was coming in shallow pants, and their hands moved to touch exposed skin, when Dan's alarm went off. “Fuck!!” Phil we have to be at the theater in less than an hour!” 

“Ugh, I completely forgot about the show!” Phil said. He leaned in to kiss Dan again. 

“Phil, we have to stop.” Dan whined. “We have to get ready. I need a shower. And I'm starving, I didn’t eat much last night. I don't want to pass out while we're running around on stage.” Dan reluctantly climbed off Phil. 

“Dammit. Can't we call in sick or something?” Phil said pouting. Dan gave him a look. “I know, I know. Fine. You shower, I'll order breakfast.” 

“Thanks. It'll have to be a cold shower. Look at me.” Dan said gesturing to his hard on straining against the fabric of his boxers. 

“Oh I am. Trust me.” Phil said smiling. “If you don't get in that shower soon we may be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably be 2 chapters left. A little more smut and lots of domestic tooth-roting fluff.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick Phil. Dan takes his caretaking role seriously.

The last show of the Australian tour was under their belt and they were finally on their way home. First a stop in Hong Kong. The hotel they stayed in was beautiful. Phil was sick so they decided to not christen the hotel room in their normal fashion. Instead Dan just took care of Phil, which really he didn’t mind. In fact he liked caring for Phil, and making him happy. 

“Tomorrow we will be home and I can get you some real meds Phil. Dan said as he organized their things, in preparation for their flight early in the morning. Phil lay in bed as Dan held up clothes for him to see so he could pick out what he wanted to wear on the flight. 

“No, I think a I want a hoodie. I still have the chills, that way I can take it off if I start to get warm.” Dan held one up, “Yeah, and one of my thinner tees please. Yeah that's a good one. You know you don’t really have to do this, I can go through the luggage to find my clothes for tomorrow, I’m not dying. I just have a cold.” Phil said, then broke into a fit of coughing. 

“Let me just do this. You need to rest. You took care of me when I was sick now let me take care of you a little bit.” Dan sorted through his own clothes looking for aeroplane appropriate garments. He folded the clothes he took out and set them out on the small sofa in the room. He went back to the bags and shoved the dirty laundry in one and then kept the remaining clean clothes along with their souvenirs in the other. “There, done with that. What will you need for the bathroom in the morning? You plan on straightening your hair? Otherwise I will pack the straightener. What about contacts? Going to just wear your glasses?”

“No to straightening my hair, and no to contacts. It wouldn't matter anyway, I look like death right now. I don't need to try and make myself look good. I think just my toothbrush is the only thing I will need for tomorrow. Oh, and deodorant. Everything else you can pack. I can’t wait to get home. I hate being sick abroad. I just want to curl up in my bed own and sleep for days.” Phil scooted down farther into the blankets of his hotel bed. “I want some netflix and hot drinks.” 

“I know, I want to be home too. I just want to be able to wander around the house and not have to get dressed for at least a week.” Dan sat on the edge of Phil’s bed, and smoothed his hair back. I hope you feel better soon. We have a lot planned for when we get back. I’m just going to have to pump you full of vitamins. Your diet will consist only of oranges.” He leaned forward and kissed Phil’s forehead. “You're still pretty warm. Maybe I should go out and let you sleep a little before dinner.”

“Don’t lie to me, you just want to go out again to try to get a Farfetched.” Phil chuckled. 

“Okay, fine...I do want to find him, but that is just part of it. I think me being in here is too disrupting, how are you supposed to take a nap when I’m in here mucking about? I’ll just be out for an hour or so then come back and we can order some room service for dinner. Maybe watch a movie in bed?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. While you're out could you get me some throat lozenges?” Phil said smiling. 

“Sure Phil. Who knows maybe Farfetched will be in a pharmacy, he wasn't in the fucking parks like he is supposed to be. You never know.” Dan kissed Phil’s forehead again before he stood up. “Do you want anything else while I am out?” 

“Nope. I think that’s it.” Phil said, yawning. “Good luck!” 

“I need it. ‘Be back in about an hour. Love you.” Dan said as he walked out the door, Phil already starting to fall asleep. 

_______

“Finally home!” Dan said as he dropped their bags on the floor of the first landing. “Oh how I missed you” He leaned forward and kissed the wall of their hallway. 

“Oi, what are you trying to make me jealous?” Phil said laughing. “I can't wait to get into bed. I’m going to go take a nap, could you wake me in an hour or so?” 

“How bout we both take a nap? I'm exhausted, some random sick guy on the plane kept me awake the whole flight coughing.” Dan said smirking as he followed Phil into his room. 

“If that’s the case you should probably take a nap in your room then.” Phil said as he began to strip off his clothes. 

“I’ll chance it.” Dan said as he watched Phil for a moment before he removed his own clothes and climbed into bed. Phil turned over with his back to Dan and scooted into his side. “I get to be the big spoon? You must be sick.” Dan said smiling, wrapping his arm around Phil’s waist. Phil wiggled his hips teasingly, and laughed. Dan bit Phil’s shoulder, then kissed the same spot. “Go to sleep, you tease.” 

______

“Phil….Philly….time to wake up.” Dan said quietly as he gently shook Phil’s shoulder. 

“What time is it?” Phil said rolling over and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“About 7:30. I let you sleep a while longer than you wanted. I ordered some pizza for dinner. Should be here in about 20 minutes.” 

“How long did you sleep?” Phil said sitting up. 

“Just a little while. About a half hour or so. I woke up because you were coughing. So I decided to be useful. I did two loads of laundry already. I watered your plants, then I ran out and got you some meds for your cold.” 

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Phil said standing up. 

“It’s fine, it’s the chance I took sleeping with someone sick with the plague. It was worth it though. I missed this bed. I'm going to make some ribena, you want some with your dinner? “ Dan said as he turned into the kitchen.

“Yes please. I feel gross, I think I’m going to hop in the shower quick before the Pizza gets here.” Phil said heading to the bathroom. 

 

______

 

Phil fell asleep on the couch after dinner. Dan looked down halfway through the movie they were watching to see Phil’s eyes had slipped closed. “Phil, why don’t you go to bed?” 

“Hmmm? What? Why I’m not tired.” Phil said as he sat up.

“Phil you were literally just asleep on my lap. You should go to bed.” 

“But I want to snuggle and watch a movie.” Phil whined. 

“How bout we take the movie to your room and we can watch it in there? That way if you fall asleep it doesn't matter.”

“Yeah, okay.” Phil yawned and stretched.

“Okay, go on then, let me just grab some stuff and I’ll be in there in a minute.” Dan said standing up going to get the movie out of the player. 

Phil left the lounge, and climbed into bed. About five minutes later Dan followed carrying a few things. “Here take some of your medicine. It will make you sleep better and help with your throat.” He said handing Phil a packet and a glass of orange juice. He walked over and loaded the movie, and climbed into bed. 

As soon as Dan was in the bed, Phil leaned over and snuggled into him. Dan wrapped his arm over Phil’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. 

“Mmm. I missed this. Being home with you, in bed, just being together.” Phil said as he listened to Dan’s steady heartbeat. “I love home.” 

“I love home too.” Dan smiled resting his cheek on Phil’s hair. 

_______

“I think I’m better” Phil said, then coughed. 

“Oh really? You don’t sound better, Phil.” Dan said smiling. 

“I do, I just have a cough, aside from that I feel pretty good. You want to go out and play some P-Go?” Phil smirked.

“No, we are not calling it that.” Dan chuckled. “I guess, if you're feeling up for it we can. Are you sure you shouldnt just take it easy for another day?”

“I think we can go out for a little bit at least. Besides we have no food, we could get some groceries while we’re out. Maybe stop and get a starbucks too?” 

“You just want to see if they have the autumnal drinks out yet. I see what your doing Phil Lester. You can’t get anything past me.” Dan laughed. “Fine, we’ll go. But only for a little bit. I still think you should rest a little. We’ll pick up some food and when we get back I’ll make us some dinner while you take a nap.”

“A nap? I feel like you are taking this ‘caretaker’ role a little far. It’ll be fine. I can help with dinner.” Phil said standing up to put on his shoes. 

______

 

“See I told you, look at yourself. You’re completely knackered. I shouldn't have listened to you. “ Dan said looking at Phil. They were sat in the back of a taxi on their way home from Tescos. “When we get home, you’re going straight to bed, while I make us some dinner.”

“Fine. I am pretty tired.” Phil leaned his head on the back of the seat. 

They arrived at the flat fifteen minutes later, Phil was so tired his eyes were barely open as they climbed the stairs. 

“Go take a nap, I’ll wake you up for dinner.” Dan said taking the bags from Phil. 

“Okay, thanks. What are you going to make?”

“It’s a surprise.” Dan said with a wink as he leaned over and kissed Phil’s cheek. “Let me take care of it, you worry about yourself.”

________

 

“You think tomorrow you’ll be up to filming the gaming video?” Dan said has he began picking up their dishes. “We need to put that up soon.” 

“Yeah, I think it’ll be fine. I mean I feel pretty good now, and we were outside wandering for a few hours today. So just filming in the office should be fine.” Phil picked up their glasses and followed Dan into the kitchen placing them on the counter. “I feel pretty perky after my nap, and a yummy dinner.” He said moving towards Dan. “I am feeling really perky in fact” He leaned in and kissed Dan’s neck. “Thanks for dinner babe. It was delicious, but now I think I could use some dessert.” he licked a stripe up Dan’s neck. He move close to him, backing him into the countertop. 

“MmmPhil, I don’t really think we should.” 

“Oh really?” Phil said pressing himself in closer. “I think it is just what the doctor ordered. We have been home for a few days now, and I am feeling better. This is all I thought about since we came back.” He began kissing up Dan's neck, his fingers working their way under his shirt. “I think if you don’t get in that bedroom in less than five seconds I’m just going to have to fuck you right here.” He whispered into Dan’s ear, biting the lobe. 

Dan shuttered and practically ran to the bedroom, yanking his shirt over his head as he went. Phil followed, removing his shirt as well. Once in the room Phil grabbed Dan from behind as he began taking off his pants, his back to the door. “I want you to fuck me.” He said his arms around Dan. “You’ve been taking such good care of me, I want you to do it here too.” 

Dan groaned, his cock straining against his pants. “Oh god Phil, you're so fucking hot.” He turned to face Phil, reaching down to remove Phil’s pants. He pulled them down, his face coming level with Phil’s cock. As it sprang free he licked his lips and took the head of it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, before he sunk farther down the shaft. Phil sucked in a breath and his hand when to the back of Dan’s head. 

“Fuck. Your mouth is heaven.” Dan’s hands gripped Phil’s thighs pulling him into his mouth farther. He ran them up and back to grab Phil’s ass. He pulled off and looked up at Phil, “Fuck my mouth”, and he was once again taking him back in. Phil began to pump his hips, while he gripped Dan’s head on either side to hold it steady. Dan opened his throat and covered his teeth, as Phil bucked into him, hitting the back of his throat over and over again. 

“Dan, I want you to fuck me, please. if we keep doing this I’m going to cum.” Dan wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Phil’s cock as he pulled his mouth off. 

“Get on your front then.” Dan said his voice a bit hoarse. As Phil lay down, Dan went to the bedside table and fished out the lube. He climbed on the bed and pulled Phil's hips up, so his ass was in the air. Dan ran his hands slowly down Phil’s back coming to rest on each cheek. He leaned forward to kiss, suck, and bite the baby-smooth skin. Eventually he worked into the center and licked the strip from the back of Phil’s balls to the top of his crack. He flattened his tongue, continuing to lick as Phil moaned his thighs began to shake. Dan ran his hand down to cup and gently roll Phil’s balls, as his tongue circled the tight ring of muscle. He pressed in and the tip forced its way beyond the tight ring. 

Phil’s breath caught. “Dan, oh my god. I’m starting to get close already. I want you to cum in me, please. Please fuck me.”

Dan licked into Phil a couple more times, “Phil I need to prep you, it’s been a long time since we did it this way. “ He placed kisses on the smooth cheeks some more as he began to massage Phil’s entrance with a lubed finger. As his finger slid in, he bit down on Phil’s ass and began to suck a mark there. He worked his finger in and out, stretching Phil slowly. He pulled his finger out, replacing it with his tongue for a second before he inserted two fingers. Phil’s muscles clenching at the new stretch. Phil moaned Dan’s name and pushed his hips back to meet his hand. Dan leaned back on his heals watching his fingers disappear over and over into Phil. “You look so fucking hot right now. I could cum just watching this, and feeling you clench around my fingers.” He began to stroke himself 

“Dan, please...I need you to hurry up, I need to cum.” 

“Okay Phil, but you have to be patient, or you're going to be so sore later if we rush. Are you ready for another?” Phil nodded, and Dan pressed in a third finger. The muscles spasmed around them. Dan twisted his wrist, while he gently pushed in. Phil pushed back into the pressure as he moaned. Dan’s cock twitched as he pumped his fingers in and out, twisting his wrist at the same time. “Mmmmmm, you think you’re ready?” 

“God, yes, please.” Phil said, almost begging. 

Dan sat up on his knees, pumping his fingers a couple more times before he slid them out, making Phil gasp. Dan rubbed some lube onto his leaking cock, then leaned forward and ran it between Phil’s crack, teasing a little. He moved his hips until the head caught Phil’s entrance and slowly he pushed in. The muscles clenched around him making him fall forward a bit, knocking the breath out of him. He peppered kisses over the expanse of Phil’s back, slowly moving his hips letting Phil adjust to him. 

“Faster please” Phil moaned pushing back into Dan taking him in all the way. Dan pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. He began to pound into Phil. “Dan, I’m really close.” 

Dan pulled out and gripped his own cock, “Not yet Phil. get on your back I want to see you when you cum.” Phil rolled over and spread his legs, his cock leaving a wet trail on his lower stomach. Dan leaned over supporting himself on his hands on either side of Phil’s chest. He place kisses on his neck working his way down his chest. He licked and sucked each nipple before he moved lower. He slowly trailed kissed down Phil’s stomach, and licked the sensitive skin just above Phil’s erection. He then took it into his mouth once more looking up to lock eyes with Phil. He bobbed his head a couple times before he released it. He licked the length of it, base to tip, then wrapped his fingers tightly around the base. Phil sucked in a breath and threw back his head. Dan fell forward again, supporting himself on his elbows so that they were face to face. Dan kissed Phil on the lips, but Phil pulled back immediately. 

“Dan we can’t kiss, you’ll get sick too!” Phil said quickly. 

“Phil, I think if I was going to get sick, I already would be. Besides I still have so many drugs in my system I probably am the only person on the plane you didn't infect.” He leaned down capturing Phil’s mouth with his. Dan licked Phil’s bottom lip, Phil opened his mouth to allow entrance. Their tongues twisted together Dan lowered his hips to once again enter Phil. Phil reached down to guide Dan into him. Dan thrust forward, Phil moaned into his mouth. Dan moved his lips to Phil’s cheek, moving to his jaw and down to his neck. 

“Faster babe. I want you to cum in me.” 

Dan began pounding into Phil, harder and harder, making Phil move farther up the bed until his head started to hit the headboard. Dan grabbed Phil’s hips to pull him down, “I’m so close, are you almost there.” All Phil could do was nod, his body jolting with each thrust. Moments later Dan’s hips stuttered as he came buried deep inside Phil. Phil came spraying milky strings of cum across his stomach. Dan pumped his hips slowly working them through their high, then collapsed over Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around him, turning his head to kiss Dan’s neck. 

“I love you so much,” Phil sighed. “That was amazing.” 

Dan rolled off of Phil on to his side. Phil turned to mirror him, he reached over and smoothed out Dan’s now slightly wavy hair. He ran his thumb along his jawline. “How did get so lucky to have you? You are the most wonderful person on earth.” 

“That, I think is an overstatement.” Dan said as he turned his head slightly to kiss Phil’s palm. “Besides I’m the lucky one.” Dan turned, rolling on to his side, his back to Phil. Phil moved closer, spooning Dan. He wrapped his arm tightly around his waist, and breathed deep. Phil pressed soft kisses to Dan’s shoulder as he sighed contentedly. 

They lay there in silence for a while, before Phil spoke again. “Are you going to sleep? It’s pretty early. I think I’m going to go take a shower. You want to join me?” 

“I better, I got your cum drying all over me.” 

“Okay give me a few minutes before you come in okay? I need to sort myself out, and since it’s been awhile I think doing it alone would be best.” Phil said getting up and walking quickly down the hall, as cum started dribbling down the back of his leg. 

Dan laughed at him, as he watched Phil walking and clenching his cheeks at the same time. “Yeah, now you know how I feel all the time,” he shouted after him. Dan stood up and looked at the bed. “Well those are destroyed” he said to himself looking at the sheets. One corner was already popped off the mattress. He stripped the bed and balled up the sheets, and carried them down to the laundry area. After shoving them into the machine and turning it on, he knocked on the bathroom door. “Can I come in yet?” 

“Yes!” Phil called through the door. 

Dan walked into the steam filled room. He grabbed a towel from the cupboard and set it on the floor next to Phil’s towels. He climbed into the shower enjoying the view. Phil reached up to put his arms around Dan. Dan moved into meet Phil under the spray of hot water, running his hands up Phil’s sides. They stood holding each other for a few minutes. Phil began running his hands up and down Dan’s back. “Can I wash your hair?” 

“Mmhmm” Dan hummed, his muscles so relaxed he could barely stand. “Only if I can do you next.” 

“You already did, remember?” Phil laughed. “Close your eyes.” He poured shampoo into his hands and began to massage it into Dan’s scalp. He massaged until Dan’s hair was covered in lather and moved him gently under the spray. He ran his fingers through Dan’s hair until rinsed clean. Then repeated the process with conditioner. Dan hummed appreciatively as Phils nails scraped gently against his scalp. 

“Okay, you're next. Close your eyes.” Dan turned Phil around so that he was standing outside the spray. Dan leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Phil’s shoulder before he began rubbing soap into his hair. He pulled him under the water, making it so that Phil was pressed up against him. He rinsed Phil’s hair, then brought his lips down to his neck and shoulder again pressing soft kisses to the wet skin. 

Phil moaned quietly, his muscles relaxing as he leaned into Dan’s warm body. “That feels wonderful, babe.” Dan smiled as he poured conditioner into his hands and ran them through Phil’s hair again. Once again he rinsed Phil’s hair, then reached for the shower poof and the shower gel, and began washing Phil’s body. Phil stood obediently as Dan finished washing him. 

Phil took the poof from Dan and did the same to him. He ran his hands all over Dan’s smooth tanned skin, watching the soapy bubbles wash down the drain. “You’re gorgeous, you know that? I could do this forever.” Phil said as the last of the soap washed away.

“We would be mighty wrinkled Phil.” Dan smiled, and moved to kiss Phil under the water. “Okay that’s enough of this, the water is starting to get cold.” Dan said as he reached behind him and turned it off. He leaned over the edge of the tub and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Phil. He then grabbed his own and stepped out of the tub. “Come on you, I want to cuddle and watch a movie in bed.” He said as Phil climbed out as well. 

They walked up to the bedroom together in contented silence. As soon as they saw the bed Dan groaned. “Crap! I forgot I stripped the bed.” 

“That’s fine, I am sure the sheets were in a bad state anyway.” Phil said walking over to his trunk to pull out a clean set of sheets. Together they put the sheets on the mattress and pulled the duvet back on the bed. “What movie you want to watch?” 

“You pick Phil, I’ll go throw the other sheets in the dryer. Should I make some popcorn?” Dan said as he picked a clean pair of boxers out of the drawer. He slipped them on then tossed a pair to Phil. 

“Okay, yeah popcorn sounds great.” Phil said as he walked into the lounge to get a video. About ten minutes later they both were back in the bedroom, all the lights in the flat were turned off. Dan carried in a bowl of popcorn and two ribenas. “What movie d’you pick? Dan said as he handed Phil his glass. 

“Scream. Sound okay? I was in the mood.” 

“Sounds good to me. We haven't watched in awhile. Get us in the mood for spooky week. We going to do a baking video this year? Or should we do a christmas one this year?” Dan said crunching on some popcorn. 

“Donno. We should look at some recipes and compare Halloween and Christmas then decide.” Phil reached for the remote and started the movie. 

“Good idea.” Dan said scooting down to get comfy, ready to watch the movie. Phil sunk down and snuggled into Dan, who then wrapped his arm around his shoulders hugging him close. “Mmm, this is nice.” 

“Yeah it is. Has been a pretty perfect day.” Phil said, leaning up to peck Dan on the lips. 

“Mmmm” Dan hummed in response. “The best.” 

They silently sat watching the movie eating popcorn, snuggled together until Dan realized Phil had once again fallen asleep. He picked up the empty bowl and placed it on the bedside table, and picked up the remote to turn off the movie. “Phil, come on now, lay down.” He whispered, trying not to wake Phil up too much. 

Phil did as he was told, but mumbled “M’not even tired.” 

“Phil you're literally sleeping, now lay down. Come on. There ya go. Feel better?”

“We’re watching a movie….” Phil said his voice groggy and quiet. 

“Movie’s over, now go to sleep.” Dan said leaning down to kiss Phil. “Have a good sleep, I love you.” Dan lay down and hooked his arm over Phil’s waist. 

“Love you more.” Phil said, and almost immediately began to snore quietly. Dan smiled to himself, shutting his eyes, his own breathing evening out until he fell asleep with Phil in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter I think and we're done. Stay tuned for a little bit of jealousy ;P 
> 
> Possibly very soon.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysteps are taken when Dan runs into someone from uni.

“Come on Dan, we’re going to be late, are you almost ready?” Phil said as he tied his shoelaces. 

“Yeah” Dan called back. 

“Are you really? We have to leave in ten minutes if we want to get there on time.” Phil went to stand in Dan’s bedroom doorway. Dan was sat in his bed, laptop on his legs. “You are not almost ready! You’re just in your boxers. I’m pretty sure you aren't going to the meeting without trousers. I don't think that’s very professional. Come on get dressed, we have less than seven minutes now!”

“Ugh! Fine, I’m getting ready…” Dan said reluctantly putting his laptop on the bedside table, and walked over to his bureau. “Happy now Phil?” he said as he pulled on the first shirt he picked up. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Phil sat down on the bed to wait for Dan to finish getting dressed. “What do you think they are going to offer?” 

“No idea. I am sure they would make it a pretty sweet deal, since they know that our situation is very different than the first time we signed on with them.” 

“I do miss the radio show, this could be good, but before we sign anything I say we sleep on it. No matter what. I mean our schedule could change at a moment's notice, so we have to be absolutely certain we can do what they want.” Phil said standing up and walking to the door, “I’m going down to the car, I just got the notification it’s here.” He held up his phone. “Don’t take too long.”

“Alright, be there in a few. I just have to put my shoes on.” 

_______

 

“So, what are you thinking?” 

“I think it sounds pretty good. I’m just hesitant about the three year bit. Three years is a long time. Who knows what we will be up to in three years. If they can shorten it, or put in an exit clause that doesn't cost us our lifesavings then I say we take it.” Dan said turning to Phil, “What do you think?” 

“About the same as you really. Three years….I mean I am sure we could do three, but it may hold us back from doing other things. How about we get a coffee?” Phil said spotting starbucks.

“Okay. I see that they have the fall drinks out now.” Dan said rolling his eyes. 

“Do they, I had absolutely no idea…” Phil said smirking. 

 

______

 

“I’m sorry, but you look so familiar. Do we know each other?” Dan looked up from his phone. The man was sitting in the chair next to the couch Dan was on. “I mean, I feel like we have talked at one point in time.” 

“I don’t think so. I get this a lot, really. You may know my face from my jobs.” Dan said glancing back to see where Phil was in line. 

“No, I mean I really think I have met you. I think we talked about something really mundane, like the weather or something but we talked. My name is Charles.” He said as he stood up and sat on the couch, without asking. He stuck out his hand, Dan shook it not knowing what else to do without seeming rude. “Maybe at Dalston? I don’t go at night very often, but possibly during the day?” 

Dan looked back at Phil again, “I’m Dan. I don’t think so. I’ve never been there.” Dan was getting more and more uncomfortable. He didn’’t know how to get rid of this guy without seeming like a complete twat. Charles seemed nice enough, a little pushy maybe, but nice. Dan had to admit we was good looking. Charles had sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. He also had the coveted square jaw many men would trade their right hand for. “I really think you just know me from my job. “

“What do you do? Maybe we met in a meeting or something? Charles said leaning back into the couch, raising his perfectly maintained eyebrows.

“I work for BBC1, and I’m on youtube.” Dan said, clearing his throat nervously. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think so. I haven't been on youtube for years and that was just to watch a tutorial of how to dry out my phone after dropping it in some water. Do you do tutorials?” Charles leaned forward and picked up his coffee. “What do you do for BBC1?”

“Um I was a radio DJ. Right now I am on hiatus though.”

“Oh, I don’t think I know you from that either. I have done some work for BBC but not with any DJ’s really.” Charles licked his lips, then took a sip of his drink. He looked directly at Dan as his wet tongue flashed against his pink lips, and kept eye contact as he sipped. 

Dan could swear that Charles was on the verge of winking when he looked away to look over to Phil once again. To his horror Phil was staring at him, looking none too pleased at what he saw. Dan gave him a quick smile, but then Charles started talking again. 

“I’m a lawyer. So I am pretty sure we haven't met through work. Have you been to Shadow lounge, I’m a member?”

“Um no, sorry. I don’t really get out that much. I really don’t think we know each other I’m sorry. Maybe you just saw my picture somewhere.” Dan was trying his hardest to get rid of Charles. 

Charles sat up, and set his cup down, brushing Dan’s leg with his arm in the process. “Maybe college? I think we met a while ago.” Charles said, as he casually placed his hand, open palm on Dan’s knee. 

Dan’s eyes fell to the unwanted hand, then moved his leg so that Charles could do nothing but let it drop. “I only went to Uni for a year so it would have to have been a long time ago. I went to Manchester, for law.” As soon as the words left his lips, Dan realised he did know Charles. He had had a couple classes with him. 

“That’s it!” Charles said beaming. “I went to Manchester. I think we had some classes together.”

“Yeah, now that I think about it, we did.” Dan said smiling. “I guess you had a better uni experience than me, since you’re actually a lawyer. I dropped out.” Dan felt himself blush. “I couldn't take it anymore. I figured out that law was not meant to be for me.” 

“I have to admit that the first year and a half I had my doubts. Contract law was about as exciting as watching paint dry. I think they make you take that your first year to weed out those people who won't be able to make it through the drudgery that is 90% of being a lawyer.” Charles chuckled. “So youtube huh? You can make a living off of that? Who knew.” 

“Um yeah. I definitely made the right choice leaving school.” Dan looked over at Phil again, he was finally at the front of the line. Going to starbucks the first week they put out the pumpkin drinks was definitely a mistake. The line was now out the door, and there were virtually no seats left. Dan wished Charles would move back to his chair, before someone else took it. 

“So do you live around here? You must be doing really well with YouTube.” Charles said once again raising his brows. “Rent around here is not cheap. Or did you find yourself a sugar daddy? 

“I’m sorry, do you think I’m gay? Dan asked.

“Oh, you’re not?” Charles said sitting up a little. “I just thought you were, my gaydar is normally spot on. Sorry. Did you find yourself a sugar mama then?” 

Dan was starting to get irritated. “Um no. I actually make a very good living through YouTube.” Dan said huffily. 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean anything by it. I just thought... “ Charles said a little uncomfortable. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I just don’t know anything about it. And I’m sorry I thought you were gay. I just thought I remembered you having a boyfriend way back when. Then the skinny jeans, and I donno a general vibe. I thought I saw you checking me out.”

“It’s ok. I mean you aren't too far off the mark really, I am just as likely to check you out as that woman over there” Dan said calming down a bit, nodding in the direction of a brunette woman sitting on the couch across the room. He ran his hand through his fringe. To his horror he looked up to see a little blond woman come and sit in Charles’ vacant chair. She was followed by a very sour looking Phil. 

Phil walked around to stand just behind the armrest Dan was leaning up against. Dan looked up and gave an apologetic smile. “Hey.” 

“Mmm.” Phil grunted. “You think I could sit down? I was just in line for about a freaking hour to get your coffee.” 

 

Dan scooted over, towards Charles as Phil handed him his drink. Dan was now sitting uncomfortably close to Charles. “Um Charles this is my friend Phil. Phil this is Charles we went to manchester together. He is a lawyer.” Dan said introducing the two men flanking him. 

Charles smiled and held out his hand, Phil nodded and took a drink from his coffee. Not missing a beat Charles let his hand drop, once again letting it land on Dan’s knee. This time however Dan was forced to let it stay, as he had no where to move away. “Nice to meet you Phil, that line was ridiculous wasnt it? The pumpkins really bring in the crowds.” Charles said smiling he gave Dan’s knee an almost imperceptible squeeze. 

Dan cleared his throat. “So...umm… Phil and I funnily enough were just having a talk about contracts. That is why we stopped in here.” Dan said looking at Phil as he spoke. He turned to Charles again, “We are debating signing a contract with BBC for three years. It seems a little too long to commit to though.”

“Oh, do you guys work together?” Charles said, smiling as he began to stroke small circles with his thumb on Dan’s knee. 

“Yeah, and we live together.” Phil said shortly. “I think it best to discuss the contract in private don’t you?” Phil looked daggers at Dan.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind, really. I actually am ironically a contract lawyer, maybe I could help? Free of charge for an old friend.” Charles said beaming at Dan. “ What kind of exit clause is there? You’re right three years in media is kind of a long time. It is such a fluid medium, that changes all the time. Three years? Who knows what will be happening then. Also what kind of compensation would you get if they decide to cut your contract? Since who knows, they may want to cut it short too.” 

“The exit clause was one of the problems we had with it. We are really busy outside of the radio, we just got back from a tour in Australia, and before that we had a 3 month long tour in America. So we may need to get out before the three years is up. “ Dan said turning slightly towards Charles. “The way it stand now it would cost us a crap ton of money. I didn't even think about if they cut it short. Phil do you remember anything about that? 

“No.” Phil said expressionless. 

“Okay, do you happen to have a copy of it with you? I could take a look.” Charles said casually looking at the folder on the table in front of them. 

“Yeah,” Dan said leaning forward to pick it up. “Are you sure? You don’t have too.”

“Sure,” Charles said taking the folder. “I don't mind at all.” He took the paperwork out and started scanning it over. Occasionally he would nod. “Do you mind if I write on this?” He took a pencil from his pocket. 

“Sure.” Dan nodded. Phil silently glared, but neither Dan nor Charles noticed. 

“Mmmhmm. Yup that’s what I thought,” Charles said writing something in the margins. He continued reading. “Oh yeah, that’s not good. Oh wait, okay, that’s good. Mmm very nice, yes…..hmmm that’s interesting.” He had a running narrative to himself as he read, occasionally writing something on the paper. Dan was glad that, Charles had to remove his hand from his knee in order to look through the contract. 

“Looks pretty good really, just a few red flags.” Charles looked up, once again placing his hand back on Dan’s leg, this time farther up his thigh. 

“The exit clause is ridiculous, and should be adjusted. I would suggest for every year you stay with them, they take off at least ten grand. That would make it a bit easier to negotiate. Also if they drop you, you should get a lot more compensation. Right now as it stands they are only going to pay out 45% of the total of the contract. I would suggest the same kind of offer as your exit. For the same amount of time lost, a higher percentage should be paid out. I would say at least 55%.” 

“Also I don’t know if you noticed this but,” He leaned over closer to Dan to show him a section. Dan leaned forward to read, “This right here locks you in at the BBC. Making it a breach of contract, even if you leave after contract or are ousted by them, to not work for any of their competitors for less than 6 years. Basically, if anyone else wants to hire you in media of any kind you can’t. That is, unless you want to be sued by the BBC for an extraordinary amount of money. This clause is sneaky and can easily be overlooked, even though it is very common. I would get rid of it entirely. If that doesn't fly, go with only if you are still in contract. That way it means you agree not to work for a competitor while you are also still employed by the BBC. Make sure that they do not consider YouTube as a competitor, or they could force you off, once again or you run the risk being sued.” He looked up at Dan but did not move away. “All in all it is pretty standard, and a pretty good deal. I would just get those things changed and you should be good.” He handed the papers back to Dan smiling. 

“So what kind of videos do you guys make?” Charles said resting his hand farther up Dan’s leg. Dan could feel a blush cross his face. 

“Um, well we are considered vloggers, we also have a couple joint channels. One is gaming, and the other we made as a joke for April fools, but it gained a lot of subscribers. So we kept it up and have two videos up on it now. My personal channel is danisnotonfire, Phil’s is AmazingPhil. Our joint gaming is aptly named Dan and Phil games. Mostly comedic life stuff on our personal channels.”

“I’m sure they’re great. I’ll have to check them out. If you had anything to do with them, I’m sure they’ll be fantastic.” Charles said giving Dan’s thigh a squeeze. Phil made an irritated humph noise behind Dan. 

“You shouldn't check ‘em out really, they’re not really aimed to people like you.” 

“What does that mean?”

“Well our demographic is mostly teens.” Dan said uncomfortably. 

“Oh, well that’s fine. I’m sure you’re great. I still am curious, and would at least like to see what you do. “ Charles smiled. “I wouldn't really mind watching you. You’re not too bad to look at, you know. I used to stare at you in class. I would have talked to you more but I thought you had a boyfriend. Was I wrong?” 

“You were not wrong.” Phil said. Taking a drink of his coffee. 

“Oh, did you know Dan in uni too?” Charles asked interestedly. 

“I did. I knew him before he went to uni.” Phil looked at Dan. Dan could tell Phil was pissed but he didn't really know how to make it any better, unless he swatted Charles hand away. He thought about it, but it would just make everything really awkward. 

“That’s nice, childhood friends then? 

“No, I met him a year before he started.” 

“Oh.” Charles said, finally sensing a tension in the room he couldn't place. There were a few moments of silence before he cleared his throat. “Well, it has been fun seeing you again Dan, and it was very nice meeting you Phil.” He rose. “Dan, if you want, I wrote my number on the contract. Give me a call sometime. For drinks maybe, or some more legal advice. If you want. I would love to get together and reminisce about uni.” He picked up his empty coffee cup and walked to the door. He threw out the cup, looked up at Dan, winked and waved as he walked out onto the street. 

Dan waited a few seconds, before he turned to look at Phil. He was greeted by a very pissed off looking boyfriend. “Phil, don’t be mad. What on earth was I supposed to say? He kept on talking I tried my best to get rid of him but he was relentless, cause he swore he knew me from somewhere. Then we realised that we knew each other in uni.” He paused. “ It was nice of him to look at the contract.” Dan smiled hopefully. 

“Uhmhm.” Phil said lifting one eyebrow. “I think you might have tried harder if he wasn't so good looking.”

“Phil, don’t be like that. He was nice, a little bit pushy but nice. I didn't want to be rude.”

“He had his hand on your thigh.” 

“I was hoping you didn't see that.” Dan said looking down. 

“Everyone in here saw that.” Phil said. “Are you ready to go? I just want to go home.” Phil said looking over at the lady in Charles’ abandoned chair. 

“Yeah, okay.” Dan said as he followed Phil towards the street. 

_____

They walked back to the flat in silence. Once inside Phil went straight to his room and closed the door. Dan signed. How was he supposed to make this better. He didn't do anything wrong. Dan went into his room, and picked up his laptop sulking. He browsed tumbler for a bit before he decided to check twitter. He noticed @charleslaw had PM’d him. He groaned. Now what? He couldn't keep talking to this guy, but he also didn't want to be rude, the guy afterall did help them out with their contract. He read the message. 

“Hey, was nice seeing you today. Don’t think Phil liked me too much. We should get drinks, but maybe not with him. ;) “

While Dan tried to figure out what to write back, he received another message from Charles. 

“Looking at your vids. You’re charming. Off to watch some of your early stuff.”

Dan sighed. How to deter this guy, without offending him. 

“Thanks for helping with the contract. It was nice seeing you too. I don’t think drinks are a good idea. I’m kind of spoken for.” 

Minutes passed as he waited for a response. 

“I think I see. Just watched your first video with Phil. Why didn’t you say something?”

Dan began to panic. He couldn't say Phil was the one who he was with, but from what it sounds like Charles wouldn't believe it. Another message popped up. 

“Well that explains why he was so cool to me. Tell him, I’m sorry okay? Hitting on you right in front of him.”

Dan stood up and walked to Phil’s door and knocked. “Phil can I come in please?” He put his hand on the doorknob and waited. He heard a grunt from inside and took it as permission to enter. “Phil, I have a slight problem. Charles is PMing me.” Dan said handing Phil his laptop.

Phil read it, then looked up at Dan. “So what’s the problem?” 

“Phil, I can’t tell him you’re my boyfriend! But he really seems to have put the pieces together considering how you acted today, and our videos.” 

“Why can’t you tell him?”

“I am pretty sure that is what we had a big fight about not too long ago.” Dan said sitting down next to Phil. 

“I know, but who is he going to tell?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe he is friends with people I know from uni and he tells them, then they say something to someone else. It could really get out.”

“I don't care.” Phil said leaning back on his hands. 

“What do you mean you don’t care? We almost broke up because you do care.”

“I know, but I think telling him would be fine. You said he’s a nice guy, which I reluctantly agree with. If you tell him we aren’t out I doubt highly that he would say anything.” 

“I guess, but there is a chance he could. Are you sure?”

“Yes, besides There would be no proof unless he posted a screencap of your reply and I really can’t see him doing that. I am willing to take the chance.” Phil said handing the laptop back to Dan. 

“Okay, if you're sure.”

Dan typed out a message and handed the computer back to Phil. “Yeah. Phil and I are together, but we aren’t out so I didn't think I could tell you. Sorry.”

Phil read it, and nodded. “That’s fine.”

“Okay, I’ll send it, you sure?” Dan said taking the computer back, and looking at Phil. 

“I’m sure. It’s fine. Just count this as baby steps.” Phil smiled weakly. 

“Okay,” Dan said and pressed the send button. A moment later a reply came back.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I completely understand. I’m sorry if I seemed pushy. You guys make a great couple, from what I see on YouTube. :) Good luck with the BBC. “

Dan, read the message to Phil. 

“He is a nice guy.” Phil said, smiling. “Too bad too, I could see us being friends with him.” 

“Phil, that’s the crappiest thing to say. Just because he likes me doesn’t mean we can't befriend him does it? Don’t you trust me?” 

“Oh I trust you, and he seems like a nice guy so I think he would keep his hands to himself, but I don’t think my ego can take it. That jawline, I mean he is friggin hot.” Phil said smirking. 

“Phil!” Dan said shoving Phil playfully, then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “I think you're hotter than him, even if you don't have a jawline you could cut butter with. Your nice and squigy and that is what I look for in a man. Besides he doesn’t have your gorgeous ass.” He pushed Phil onto his back, and hovered a second before capturing his mouth with his once more. 

“I love you, no matter what, remember. I’m proud of you too. Didn’t it feel a little liberating to tell him?” Dan rolled to his side his head resting on Phil’s shoulder. He picked idly at a fuzz on Phil’s shirt. 

“It did, kind of, yeah.” Phil agreed, turning his head to kiss Dan’s hair. 

“I know you’ll get there one day, and I'll be here waiting. Baby steps Phil, baby steps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. Hope you liked it. It really could keep going but I think this is a good stopping point. Otherwise it could go on forever. 
> 
> I love a little bit of jealous Phil. :) 
> 
> This turned out to be so much longer than I ever thought it would. Who knows maybe I'll come back with a sequel, married phan? Haven't written that yet. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. As always kudos and or comments are very much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it give it kudos or a comment, or even better do both! Thanks for reading! This little fic turned out much longer than anticipated. Just ran with it.  
> Don't forget to check out my other works too. #spon :p


End file.
